The goals of the Confocal Laser Scanning Microscope Shared Resource (CLSMSR) are to: (i) fill the need for high resolution image analysis of both live and fixed tissue and cultured cells; and (ii) provide the expertise needed both in preparing materials for microscopic examination and in carrying out image generation and analysis. The facility provides access to instrumentation, as well as the required technical and scientific expertise, and investigator training. The facility is directed by Dr. Judy Christman (Professor, Department of Biochemistry and Molecular Biology, UNMC). Cancer Center members with peer-reviewed funding account for more than 70% of the facility's usage